


Infinite

by viudanegra



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, It's set in the future, alternative universe, just read it, there's a lot of text without a proper dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viudanegra/pseuds/viudanegra
Summary: They swore to love each other always and forever, and if there was something Cheryl was an expert at, it was at keeping promises, so she didn't have a single doubt in her heart about it; she would love Toni until the day she died.It was an endless love.Just like a circle.Infinite.





	Infinite

It was their 20-year High School reunion, and to say that Cheryl was excited to see her old classmates and friends was an understatement. It was true that she had left Riverdale as soon as she could once she graduated, but that didn’t mean that she hated the small town in Upstate New York. After all, even if it had given her some of her worst memories throughout her childhood and teenage years, it was also the place where she had met the love of her life; her wife Antoinette Topaz.

She still saw some of her old friends in a regular basis because, well, Betty was her cousin, and Veronica was her best friend, and she also happened to be married to another one of her best friends, Sweet Pea, and the tall raven-haired guy had become close friends with Archie once they started boxing together when all of them moved to NYC, way before Archie and Betty finally decided to give their relationship a chance, so their little group of friends were connected to each other like a circle with no end. Well, actually, circles where like infinite and shit, but you get her point.

Cheryl saw her family —because at this point they weren’t just her friends— all the time, but she didn't get to see the rest of the Serpents, Pretty Poisons, Vixens and Bulldogs that often. Sure, they were all friendly on social media and talked once in a while, but it wasn't like they were still close. 

The red-haired woman was reapplying her lipstick in front of the full-length mirror when Betty knocked on the open door of her old bedroom at Thistlehouse. Once Nana Rose had passed away eight months after her college graduation, she had turned her old home into a summer house, and she and Toni were usually there all through July, Thanksgiving and their Christmas break.

She kept her eyes in the mirror and looked at her cousin through it so she could finish retouching her lips. "What is it, Betty?" She asked the blonde, and the little frown between her cousin’s eyebrows said it all, her right hand rubbing her 6-months pregnant belly absently.

"Toni says she isn't going to the reunion." The blonde informed her, and Cheryl couldn't help but groan in response.

"Why doesn't she want to go?" The redhead asked her, still making sure that her lips looked perfect, but before Betty could answer her, the girl in question entered the room and sat down on the bed.

"Because those reunions are _boring_." She said, sounding already bored as she crossed her arms and looked at Cheryl’s reflection on the mirror. "Besides, I see our family all the time, so why should I care about everyone else?" She continued, making the cousins roll their eyes.

"You talk to her; Archie is waiting for me downstairs. And don't be late because I promised Ronnie that we would be there on time." Betty warned her older cousin, and as she started walking down the hall, still rubbing her belly, she shouted at her again over her shoulder. "And you better bring Toni with you because Ronnie said that she wanted to see her!"

Toni chuckled lightly as Betty disappeared from their sight. "She can be quite dramatic sometimes." The brunette said as she laid down to be more comfortable. "It's not like Ronnie is going to stop talking to me just because I didn't go to a fucking party. How old is she? Five?" She said more to herself than to Cheryl, and the red-haired woman frowned at her words.

"Language, Antoinette." She said as she finally turned to look at her, and the other girl just rolled her eyes at Cheryl’s reaction, something that she seemed to be doing a lot more lately. It was like she got more of an attitude the older she got, which was kind of fascinating, to be honest.

Ignoring Cheryl’s reprimand, she pointed her finger to the reflection on the mirror, which was showing the back of the taller woman’s mahogany red dress. "Need some help with that?" Toni asked her, raising an eyebrow, and Cheryl just nodded, turning around once again.

The brunette walked to her and pulled the zipper up, making sure to secure the little clasp at the top of her dress before taking a step back and looking at the redhead’s reflection on the mirror.

"You look beautiful." She said with a soft smile, making Cheryl smile in return.

"Thank you. I have to go before Ronnie kills me for being late. Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" She asked her in a more serious tone this time as she turned once again to look at her, but the shorter girl just shook her head, and Cheryl wasn’t going to force her to go if she really didn’t want to. After all, it was just a party.

"I'm sure. I just don't feel like going to a high school reunion; but tell everyone that I say hi. Specially Ronnie and Sweets." She told her with a sweet smile, and the redhead just nodded.

Cheryl leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her brow, leaving a red stain on her sun kissed skin, before moving to grab her purse from her vanity table so she could leave. "I will be back later. If you need anything, just text me and I will be here as soon as I can, okay?" She reassured her, and Toni just nodded.

"I will be fine, I promise. Now, go and have fun! I love you, but sometimes you worry too much. I’m a big girl, alright?" She said, chuckling softly, and the red-haired woman just shook her head as she left the bedroom.

"I love you, too!" Cheryl shouted over her shoulder before disappearing through the door, the sound of her high heels clicking against the wooded floor filling the silence surrounding Thistlehouse, and Toni couldn’t do much besides rolling her eyes, the smile never leaving her features.

 

* * *

 

The drive to Riverdale High seemed shorter now than when she was a student there, but it had probably just felt like that because she had gotten lost in the music blasting through the speakers of her cherry red Tesla. When she arrived at her old school, she parked near the entrance, next to Betty and Archie’s car, and she let out a sigh of relief when she realized that the parking lot wasn't that full yet, which meant that she wasn't going to be yelled at for being late.

As she walked to the gym where she used to hold the River Vixens’ practices, she wondered how her old classmates were doing now. Her cousin Betty had finally started dating her childhood crush Archie Andrews after a very dramatic breakup with Jughead Jones in their late twenties, which was caused by the beanie wearing boy’s refusal to get married and have children, something that had always been one of the blonde’s dreams. Deep down, Cheryl always knew that her cousin and the red-haired boy would end up together; after all, she wasn’t blind, and she had always noticed the way Archie looked at Betty. Sure, it had ruined his long-time friendship with Jughead, but the couple was now happily married and expecting their second baby, and that was all that mattered at the end.

Veronica and Sweet Pea’s relationship had come out of nowhere. After the raven-haired girl and Reggie Mantle broke up during their second year in college because a long-distance relationship wasn’t made for them, she had started a fuck buddies kind of relationship with the former Serpent. Of all them lived on the same floor at the same apartment building in NYC, so it was easy to have that kind of relationship with your neighbor. Everyone knew what was going on between them because everyone had caught them at some point of another, their sexual life so active that they didn’t care about where they did their activities or who saw them, but what no one expected was for them to catch feelings because they were just so different from each other and they were always fighting over the most ridiculous stuff. But, it seemed like that was exactly why they worked; they just complemented each other. He popped the question during Veronica’s 27th birthday party, and 2 years later they were married and welcoming their first daughter into the world.

She knew some other things about her old classmates because Ronnie and Fangs loved gossiping, but most of the time she didn't pay attention to those conversations because she really didn't care that much about the others’ lives anymore. All she knew was that practically everyone had gotten married to someone they knew, and she still didn't know how the hell that had happened when everyone had gone to colleges all over the country.

And Cheryl? She had Toni. It was just the two of them, but she was okay with that.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the familiar voice of her best friend welcomed her to the reunion. "Hey, Ronnie." She greeted the Latina, and she couldn't help but chuckle when she saw her looking around, obviously trying to spot Toni. "Stop looking for her, Ronnie. She didn't want to come." The taller woman said, and the glare that the raven-haired woman threw her way made her feel 16 all over again, petty fights on the halls of this school crossing her mind.

"Why isn't she here?!" The Latina demanded an explanation, still glaring at her. "What did you do to piss her off, Topaz? Because I swear I will kick your ass if she asks me to!" She pointed her delicate finger at her, and Cheryl had to resist the urge to roll her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Relax, Miller. I didn't do anything to her. She just changed her mind and decided not to come. That's all." She told her, locking eyes with her best friend so would believe her, and once she did, she sighed tiredly, her eyes finally softening.

"I just really wanted to see her tonight because the dress that we bought for this event looked perfect on her, but I guess we can stop by tomorrow at Thistlehouse. Jordi hasn’t stopped talking about her since he stayed with you girls two weeks ago. I think he’s crushing hard." She told her with a playful smile, and Cheryl couldn’t help but chuckle at the idea of Veronica and Sweet Pea’s 5-year old son crushing on Toni.

"She wanted to see him and Cami too, so tell Sweets to stop by tomorrow afternoon. We can grill some burgers and have a pool party." She told the Latina, and once they were done making more plans for the next day, she finally entered the gym.

The decorations were just as cheesy as she expected, and she made a mental note to ask Veronica who had been in charge of this task because she was planning on sending them a very long email explaining to them why they shouldn’t have used that ugly font for the big banner on top of the main stage. 

Cheryl made her way to the drinks table and poured herself some punch before she started walking around the gym, spotting familiar faces on her way. She took the opportunity to catch up with some of her fellow Vixens and learn some more about what they had been doing for the past 20 years but, for the most part, she was bored, and when she was bored she got kind of hyperactive, something that annoyed Toni to no end because she always said that she acted like a kid when she was bored, but she really couldn't help it, so she left the gym and started walking around the empty halls of the school. 

Somehow, she ended up at the top of the stairs that she had been climbing down the first time that she saw her wife. The summer between her sophomore and junior years of high school, Southside High had closed its door thanks to some drug scandal involving the Principal and a large part of his staff, so its students had been sent to other nearby schools, Riverdale High included.

Cheryl had hated the idea from the beginning, the thought of sharing classes with Serpents and Ghoulies making her skin crawl, but she couldn’t do anything about it; the Blossoms had lost their power the moment her father had killed his own son and her mother had decided to become a madam.

She had never believed in love at first sight, always thinking that it was something that romance writers had made up in their novels to give people a sense of hope and big expectations about love in general, but she had realized just how wrong she had been for the past 16 years the moment her eyes landed on a tiny girl with bubblegum pink hair wearing a Serpent jacket and combat boots on the first day of her junior year. The redhead had been climbing down the stairs when she spotted her leaning against her locker talking to Sweet Pea, and when she had started laughing at whatever the tall guy had said, Cheryl knew that she had to do whatever it took to see her smile like that for the rest of her life.

Her relationship with Toni was the best thing that had ever happened to her. They were so different that they made absolutely no sense as a couple, but that was what made them perfect for each other. Thanks to her, Cheryl learned how to love with all her heart; learned to _give_ her heart to someone else. Toni was her first and her last, the only one, and she couldn’t have asked for a better person to be the love of her life.

The red-haired woman was pulled back from memory line when a tall raven-haired man sat down next to her; Cheryl hadn't even noticed that she was sitting in the middle of the stairs in the first place.

"Remembering the good ol’ days?" Sweet Pea asked her as he followed her gaze to the spot in front of them, a row of lockers against the wall, one of which had belonged to no other than Toni Topaz. Cheryl just nodded as a form of answer to his question. 

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, both lost in thoughts, until the former Serpent started talking once again. "Ronnie told me that Toni didn't want to come because she thought that she would get bored." Sweet Pea said, still not looking at her, but that didn't stop the redhead from nodding.

"She was right. This party _is_ boring." She replied with a shrug before the raven-haired man finally turned to look at her.

"You know that's bullshit, right?" Sweet Pea said, raising an eyebrow, and the former Vixen just nodded, gulping as she looked at what he assumed was Toni’s old locker.

"She didn't want to come because she knew that everyone was going to tell her how much she looks like her mom." Cheryl murmured, her voice breaking a little as she finally said out loud the real reason why her 13-year old daughter didn't want to go to her high school reunion as her plus one.

After graduating high school, Cheryl and Toni, as well as Veronica, Sweet Pea, Betty, Archie and Fangs, had moved to New York City to attend different colleges and, being the needy friends that they were, all of them had moved in together to the same building, the girls in one apartment and the boys in another one a little bit smaller down the hall.

The day after Christmas, during their last year in college, Toni had proposed to Cheryl in their old bedroom at Thistlehouse, and the next summer they were saying their _I do_ ’s in front of their friends and family, swearing their love to each other forever.

They had started talking about having babies pretty much since they got engaged, but it wasn’t until a year and a half into their marriage that they had started trying. Thanks to almost 17 years of abuse at the hands of Penelope Blossom, Cheryl’s body just wasn’t made to carry a baby, so Toni had decided to do it herself.

The once pink-haired girl got pregnant on their second try, the pregnancy passing like a blur since the moment they got the good news, and before they knew it, it was almost time to meet their baby. They had decided to keep the sex of their newborn a surprise, so they had basically bought everything in yellow and gray, just in case.

Toni went into labor 4 weeks before she was supposed to, but everyone kept telling them that it wasn’t that abnormal and that there was nothing to worry about. Cheryl went into the OR with her after hours of waiting for her to dilate because she wanted to be there when their baby was born and maybe get to cut the cord, and even when she was scared because Cheryl, needles and blood weren't a combination made in heaven, she was really excited and couldn't wait to meet their baby.

Her wife almost broke her hand when she started pushing, but she forgot about the pain when she listened to their baby's cries for the first time. A girl. They were the mothers of a beautiful baby girl. Both her eyes and Toni’s were filled with happy tears as they put their daughter in the shorter girl’s arms, and Cheryl couldn't stop pressing soft kisses to her wife's damped hair and forehead, telling her how much she loved her over and over again.

"I love you too, my love." The brunette had said in a soft voice before pressing her lips against Cheryl’s in a kiss filled with so much love and adoration that her heart had felt like it was going to explode out of her chest; it was the kind of kiss that you never forget. "And I also love you, bunny." She had murmured before pressing the softest of kisses to their baby girl’s forehead. 

Everything went into chaos mode after that. People were shouting medical terms that she couldn't understand as she was being rushed out of the OR, and all she wanted to know was if her wife was going to be okay.

She didn't. She just got worse, and after hours in the OR, she died on the same day that their daughter was born.

Cheryl didn't even listen to the doctor's explanations, words like _placenta accreta_ and hemorrhage being thrown around but sounding like nonsense to her ears; all she could think about was the fact that her wife was dead. The love of her life wasn't with her and their daughter anymore. She would never get to see their baby girl grow up and become a beautiful woman just like her, and Cheryl would never get to touch her or kiss her or make love to her or tell her how much she loved her ever again.

She spent the first two weeks locked in _their_ apartment with _their_ daughter and, to be honest, to this day she can't remember a single thing about her funeral. She was living on autopilot back then, so most of the memories from those first few months without her are almost non-existent.

Cheryl named their daughter after her because she was the only thing left from her wife, and also because, even as a baby, Antoinette Roseanne Topaz was the spit image of her mother.

Having first-hand knowledge about what she had tried to do after her twin brother had died, her friends went into intervention mode, all of them worried about her mental health, but mostly, they were afraid of what she was capable of.

Veronica and Betty moved in with them to help her with little Toni, and Sweet Pea, Archie and Fangs stopped by every night to check on them and make sure that they were doing alright. It was during those months that she realized that they weren’t her friends; they were her family.

After a couple of years, things started getting better and she was able to look at a picture of her wife without crying herself to sleep. It was tough being a single mom, but she was lucky enough to have the best friends in the whole world to support her whenever she needed them, and it was thanks to them that she had become the woman that she was today.

Cheryl came back to the present when Sweet Pea bumped her shoulder with his. 

"Go home, Red. We’ll stop by Thistlehouse tomorrow. Ronnie is already planning a little get-together with the rest of the gang." He told her, rolling his eyes at his wife’s planning obsession, and the red-haired woman just nodded before standing up. Sweet Pea stood up as well, and his words stopped Cheryl in her tracks before she could even start walking away. "I know she's proud of you and the way you have raised Toni. We're all proud of you." Her friend said, and Cheryl turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly for a few seconds; she really had the best family.

"Thank you." Cheryl murmured into their embrace, pressing a kiss to his cheek before breaking apart and making her way out of the school.

 

* * *

 

It was late when she finally arrived back at Thistlehouse, and she was almost sure that her daughter would be already asleep, which was confirmed when she stepped into her bedroom and saw her laying under the covers, hugging her old stuffed rabbit, but if you said anything about it the next morning, she would deny everything. She was exactly like her mother, and Cheryl loved it because it made her feel like her wife was still around in some capacity. 

After all these years, she had never gone on a date with another woman. Not even once. Her wife would always be the only woman she made love to and the only woman that she would ever love the way she loved her. Loves her. She swore to love her until her last day on Earth, and Cheryl Topaz didn’t break her promises.

She walked over to the bed and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her daughter's hair, but the movement caused her to stir. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep." She murmured, and Toni just shook her head.

"It's okay, mom. Did you have fun at the reunion?" She asked her, her eyes half closed, and Cheryl couldn't help but smile.

"I did. But it's late, so I will tell you all about it tomorrow, alright?" The red-haired woman told her, and she nodded.

"Alright." She said before yawning. "I love you, mommy." She murmured softly as she started to fall asleep once again, and Cheryl smiled.

"I love you too, _mon petit lapin_." She murmured back before making her way to her bedroom to sleep and dream of her wife like she did every night, and like always, she smiled at the memory of her, the woman that would own her heart forever.

They swore to love each other always and forever, and if there was something Cheryl was an expert at, it was at keeping promises, so she didn't have a single doubt in her heart about it; she would love Toni until the day she died.

It was an endless love.

Just like a circle.

Infinite.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways... Catch me on Twitter: @captaintopaz


End file.
